Dancing Dirt into the Snow
by InsanE-StalkEr
Summary: She was meant to become his strongest weapon, and later on his new body. But things get out of hand and she escapes her fate. Now she is alone and suffering with insanity. What happens when she meets a strange artist and ends up joining the Akatsuki?


**Dancing Dirt into the Snow**

**Chappie 1**

_She was meant to become his strongest weapon, and later on his new body. But things get out of hand and she escapes her fate. Now she is alone and suffering with insanity. What happens when she meets a strange artist and ends up joining the Akatsuki?_

ALRIGHT! BECAUSE I HAVE ADD/ADHD/AM BIPOLAR AND TOTALLY A PARANOID SCHIZOPHRENIC WHO IS OBSESSED WITH NARUTO (Deidara and Orochimaru to be exact) I AM WRITING A NEW STORY BECAUSE MY OTHER ONES ARE GOING THROUGH WRITERS BLOCK! O-o I know….you ALL wanna kill the insanE stalkEr right now, but you CANT! Because the other stories will be on track soon! I SWEARS ON MAH OROCHIMARU PLUSHIE!

SO….

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did, there would be too many plot twists that would keep you guessing, Deidara would end up with Sakura or Sasori…Itachi would end up with Saskue…well…you get the idea ^^ BUT I DO OWN MY ORIGIONAL CHARACTER CHOU! :D

ON WIFF THE FIRST CHAPPIE! :3

* * *

><p><strong>The walls of her room are screaming out loud all of the secrets that she's held onto for all these years, every tear that broke her heart and slashed her wrist, and every memory that rips apart her soul. And to this day, she still can't breathe.<strong>

She sat there in the silence, her dark green eyes gazing into the nothingness of the darkness before her; that surrounded her. Without looking away she took in a shaky breath, her body trembling only slightly as she waited longer than the hours she already waited, just sitting there staring into the never-ending darkness that surrounded her completely. With each tick of the clock, her mind raced faster and faster, showing her images of what was to come and what will happen indefinitely.

The sound of the door creaking open behind her caused her breathing to hitch and stop, caused her heart rate to speed up and then nothing. She was calm, empty and lifeless. She felt his soft cold hand touch her bare shoulder before he even touched her, and when he did touch her, she felt nothing at all. Hearing him sigh and chuckle slightly she shivered and slowly let her left hand trail up to where his hand rested, only to gently grab it and bring it to her lips in a sweet kiss. His hand was a little warmer now, but still, the coldness was evident upon her pale dead lips.

She heard him chuckle slightly again, and then felt him grip her left upper arm and forced her to stand, much like a little girl would a lifeless doll. She winced a bit and then retorted back to her emotionless and lifeless face. So dead. So blank. He loved it and she knew it. With a low purr, he touched her shoulders and then towards the hallow valley of her small breasts his hands leaving a searing sensation in their wait. She whimpered, only slightly, as he continued to touch her.

"So silent today, my sweet little butterfly." He whispered in her ear, his slow and velvety sadistic voice making her knees weak. She said nothing to his statement, only whimpered more as he slowly pinched her right pinkish nipple between his thumb and fore-finger. "Hnn…you like that don't you?" he asked, his voice getting softer, more dangerous. She shivered again, this time out of fear and wild anticipation. Would this be the day she died? Oh how she hoped it would be.

After a few more moments of him torturing her little pinkish nub he stopped and spun her around to face him. Deep green clashed with gold. God she hated those eyes; those beautiful golden eyes that promised sweet demise and pretty adultery tales of white lies. She gulped and took in a much needed breath, not realizing she had been holding it since he had entered.

"I-Im sorry…" she spoke, her barely audible voice slicing through the think air with a struggling glide. She could see his eyes sparkle, and knew he was smirking. She shivered again, her eyes unable to unlock with his. "Oh my little sweet butterfly, you finally speak.." he crooned as he cupped her right cheek with his large and strong hand, his long blackish nails barely grazing her soft white supple skin.

She breathed out, and took in a breath as she waited for him to continue. "I have a special job for you today." He said slowly, his thumb rubbing her pouty lips as he eyed her whole body with greedy eyes. She twitched under his strong gaze, and when he pulled her lithe frame to him she gasped and then breathed in his scent as his hair tickled her face. She slowly nuzzled into his hair, the color of it that of squids ink infecting the water with a deadly black within seconds. The scent, and silky feeling of his hair calmed her and slowly she began to become putty within his strong arms.

"W-what special job?" she asked slowly, afraid of what the answer would be. She heard him laugh a bit, the sound slightly raspy but deeply rich and bitter, like dark chocolate with curry. "I want you to keep me company today and then later bed with me." He said slowly. He smirked as he heard her small whimper of a gasp. With a small nod she mewled and slowly looked up at him before speaking. "Y-yes, My Lord…" He smirked at her words and then pulled away. "Good. Now change and prepare yourself." He said cooly before leaving her to her room and turning the dim light on.

As he left she slumped against the floor, her body trembling with fear as she tried not to scream and cry. After a few moments of trembling tears she stood, wiped her face and slowly went to her small bathroom to wash herself within the small shower.

After starting the water she turned to look into the mirror. As she kept gazing she silently prayed she would become trapped on the other side, and escape this hellish void. As she kept staring she noticed how pale her complexion was from obvious lack of sun, the way her long black hair was matted with blood and HIS semen, the way her dark green eyes had dark circles under them. She noticed all the scars and self inflicted wounds. But mostly she noticed the scared little girl that cried out for someone to see her.

As she slowly dropped her gaze from the mirror she turned and stepped under the hot water, the heat relaxing her muscles and making her sigh out of relief. After a moment she grabbed her sweet smelling shampoo and lathered it within her hair before scrubbing her skin with the shower jell. When she was rinsed and clean she stepped out and quickly dried.

It wasn't long before she was face to face with the mirror again. Slowly she applied the pale makeup, the bright purple eye shadow, the thick liner and mascara and then the deep red lipstick. As she took a step back she noticed she looked different from before and then smiled a bit. 'Now I don't look like that scared little girl.' She thought as she went to her room to grab her purple dress and black heals.

As she passed her window she paused and gazed out of it, only to see nothing but the training grounds. She frowned and wished so badly she could see life outside of these walls. She could hardly remember life outside of this cage. The way her mother held her and sung her to sleep, the way her father kept the monsters away. How her parents loved her. But that all vanished when she was 10. That all vanished when HE came and took that all away.

**_FLASHBACK::_**

**_December morn hit the town like a wave of icy hate. I awoke the screaming and scuffling Afraid I slowly walked to the door and peeked out, only to be greeted with a black haired man, a boy with strange red eyes and a boy with glasses fighting my parents to the death. Feeling as though I was next I ran and hid in my closet, my body trembling. As I heard footsteps slowly enter my room, I closed my eyes and started to cry silently. And when my closet door was opened roughly I screamed and then…nothing._**

**_END FLASHBACK::_**

She sighed and then slowly walked out of her room, closed the door behind her and wondered about the dark halls of hell.


End file.
